


Home

by SAU



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't worry he will get it, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kurosaki Ichigo Needs a Hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAU/pseuds/SAU
Summary: Ichigo was a wanderer. A wanderer that walked and walked until he couldn't anymore. It was only normal for him to expect the worst when his supposedly infinite journey came to an end.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Now, that's something.
> 
> I hope there's no mistakes 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Ichigo took long, ragged breaths. He tried to control his breathing so he could stop his chest from heaving so painfully. He slipped out of Mugetsu slowly, like an angel would lose their wings, letting wisps of reiatsu melt with the pressure filled atmosphere the battle earlier created. 

He turned his head slowly, dull eyes taking in everything around them. They watched with detachment as Aizen screamed obscenities and curses, trying to free himself from the trap created to stop him, to bind him. His eyes were furious, but they screamed desperation to find a way out of this cruel fate, out this reality. Having a zanpakuto like Kyoka Suigetsu made it ridiculously easy to lose sight of what was real, making place for what  _ could _ be instead, and just like that, the important bits disappear, letting place to loneliness only.

He fisted his shaking hands in a wasted effort to ground himself back in reality. He was not Mugetsu anymore. He did not understand Aizen like Mugetsu did. He was Kurosaki Ichigo, a broken soul meant to fade away anytime from now.

He had done it. What he was meant to do. He stopped Aizen. But at what cost? He slid to his knees, his face scrunching painfully at the gaping feeling coming from his chest. He truly felt hollow now, like he was lost in a world too big for him. He was overwhelmed by his surroundings, by his loss, by his own  _ feelings _ .

His hollow. Ossan. They were forever gone. He had sacrificed himself to protect his friends, his family. He had sacrificed  _ them. _

Guilt made his stomach churn. They had wanted to protect him, to save him, and he didn’t listen, too engrossed in his task of learning this damned form. Mugetsu. The Final Getsuga Tenshou. How fitting. It was truly a final move. Now he was just a wanderer hoping to find his destroyed home.

He started trembling, it was the end for him. His travel had come to an abrupt end. He couldn’t see anything anymore, his sight blurred by tears that refused to fall. He wondered what would happen now? Ichigo wasn’t dumb, he knew he was useless now and the shinigamis didn’t need him anymore. Would they put him in jail? Or would they ditch him somewhere alone and let him find a way out to go—

To go where?

He didn’t  _ have  _ a place to go. How many times did he have to say it to himself? Home didn’t exist anymore. It was  _ gone _ . Gone with his powers. Gone with his will to push forward. 

Noises on his left caught his attention. His eyes weren’t needed to know who was slowly approaching him.

“Urahara”

“Kurosaki-san”

He coughed, his raw voice gritting painfully against his sore throat. His ears hurt, Urahara’s voice seemed so much louder than before.

And that was another problem. Urahara Kisuke. The man who taught him almost everything he knew as of today. The man who shaped him into a weapon so he could defeat Aizen, who manipulated so many strings behind the scene that Ichigo couldn’t count them all. The reason he was here right now.

He had mixed feelings about that man. On one part, he resented him for never telling him the truth, something he could’ve easily done. For manipulating him, for not letting him a  _ choice _ . But on the other hand, he owed Urahara a lot. Because of him, he was able to protect his family, he was able to get stronger. He met new people, he met Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Toshiro, Ganju, Hanataro, and so many more that he couldn’t even list them up. 

Yes, Urahara had done a lot of things that Ichigo would never approve of, but he also had apologized. Urahara felt guilt too, and Ichigo could take a guess and say it was way heavier than his. Ichigo actually forgave the man a long time ago. It was already done and he didn’t regret (of course he did) anything at all.

This was the end, he could admit to a few regrets.

He regrets using Mugetsu and losing his spirits. He regrets not having spent more time talking with Rukia and Renji. He regrets not being able to save everyone. He regrets a lot of things.

But most of all, there are things he doesn’t regret. Making friends, Battling Grimmjow, helping people, those days of lazing around in the Shouten…

He would miss it all.

Strong arms circled his trembling frame and held him tightly. Ichigo’s breath hitched at the foreign warmth that enveloped him and all of the tension held in his body disappeared as if it was never here to begin with.

He looked up to precious green eyes dazedly, wondering what Urahara was doing. He had been certain that his teacher (not anymore) was only here to tell him that he had done a good job and that he was not needed anymore. 

Urahara’s eyes softened slightly and he pulled Ichigo’s face against his chest, whispering comforting words to the broken shinigami while doing so. 

_ Why? _

_ Why was he doing this? _

He couldn’t do it anymore. _ He couldn’t.  _ He didn’t have the strength nor the will to try to understand his feelings right now. He felt so tired, like he was drained of everything that made him alive. 

_ Why are you doing this? _

One of his hands pulled at the soft fabric of the man’s haori in a useless attempt to keep himself from collapsing on the spot.

_ Urahara _

He was basically useless to the man now. So why was Urahara trying so hard to keep him conscious, even going as far as using Kaido on him? Was he trying to save him?

(To save him from losing himself. To save him from an eternal wander.)

No matter what the shopkeeper tried to do, it wouldn’t work. Ichigo was fated to lose everything, and even if it was hard to swallow, he would still accept it. His friends were safe and that was all that mattered. Urahara could try to mend him, but he would never be whole again. He had lost a part of himself after all. He was alone, without a home to call his. He would never be able to go home agai—

Urahara huffed a breath above him and gave a tired smile, the hand that was petting his hair absentmindedly coming to a stop.

“Let’s go home, shall we?

His eyes widened.

_ Home _

And Ichigo? He could only hum softly at that.

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself emotional over something I wrote.....  
> Damn.
> 
> I'm going to sleep


End file.
